Chrysalis: Queen of the Changelings
by MyGoodSir
Summary: I was never always evil. Listen as I recall my life story, and wonder if I was truly at fault for what I did.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of the Changelings,

A title I have held for so many years.

But I have not held it forever. I was not always a queen, but a duchess when I was younger. That, though, was before I changed.

Being an alicorn provides some benefits, such as automatically being in the nobility class. My coat was a light grey, while my mane and tail were of a light cerulean hue. I remember the court under the two princesses was primarily filled with alicorns, even though they were scarce back then. Sure, there were other ponies with only a horn or wings. Those ponies only held a small portion of the court; about six out of the fifty were not alicorns. My early life is not very important, due to it being very boring. It was the life of a normal alicorn, spend your day in the court, and then relax the rest of the day. Occasionally, Princess Celestia asked to see me, she seemed to like me more than the other nobles. I grew attached to her, but more to her sister. I preferred Luna to Celestia, primarily because Luna liked to slack off and have fun, while Celestia always worked instead of relaxing. Even though she was a princess, and I was a noble, Luna and I spent a fair amount of time together.

I guess my time spent with her paid off. During the Grand Galloping Gala one year, I met another alicorn. I had seen him in the court a few times, but never up close and in person. He approached Luna and I, to give the princess a message. I remember clearly that Luna looked at us both, and excused herself. I really hated her at that moment, but retrospectively thinking, I was happy I could spend time with the stallion alone. His name was Sessile, and he had a tan coat with a cactus green mane and tail. He was slightly shy in nature, and I adored him for that. We spent more and more time together, but I did not forget about the princesses. He was quite surprised when I told him how close I was to Luna and Celestia.

I'm not sure if Celestia wanted to separate us, or wanted us to get closer; but one day, I received a note from Luna. She seemed saddened when she gave me the scroll. As I read it, I felt both excited for what was to come, and sad for leaving.

_Dear Chrysalis,_

_Due to a recent annexation of a land south of Canterlot into Equestria, I am in need of someone to rule them. I feel you are the best pony for the job. If you accept this offer, meet me in my study room. If you decline, inform the messenger to report back to me._

_Always your friend, Princess Celestia._


	2. Chapter 2

I approached the door to Celestia's room nervously. I knew she liked and trusted me, but I didn't she trusted me this much. As I opened the door, Celestia looked away from her desk and said, "Oh hello, Chrysalis."

"Hello, Princess. I came about your offer."

"Did you want to accept it?"

"I don't know. Do you really think I am capable for the job of being a duchess?"

"Of course, I do. You are one of the only ponies that I can actually trust."

"But to rule over them? It is a lot of responsibility."

"I feel you can do it, there are only pegasi where you are going so there shouldn't be much conflict."

"Ok, but can I ask for a favor?"

Celestia started thoughtfully into my eyes as she spoke, "You want to see if I'll let Sessile go with you?"

"How did you know?" I asked. It wasn't until much later did I learn that the princesses could read the minds of ponies.

"I've seen you spending more and more time with him since the Gala. And I'll let him go with you, only if he wants to go."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia."

"Thank you for taking my offer."

After Celestia's offer, I returned to my house and found Luna still there.

"Did you take her offer?"

"I did."

She smiled, but I could tell she was upset, "Good for you."

"I still have a few days before I leave."

"I know, and you may want to tell Sessile that you are leaving."

These were the last days I spent in Canterlot. I still visited occasionally, but never an overnight stay. I particularly remember these days because Sessile wished to come with me. This

was the first time I knew he loved me, to leave his family and friends for an unknown land.

The land we were going to was about a full day's walk, but much shorter by wing, from Canterlot. When I left Canterlot, I would never have guessed what would happen from that point.

I also, now, don't know what life would have been like if I denied Celestia's offer. Ironically, the land I would soon control was the last piece of land to be added to Equestria, but also the

first to leave it.

I made a decision before I left, though. This decision, eventually, would save my life while destroying at the same time. I took a certain book with me, a book outlawed in Equestria. If I

were found with it, I would either be executed, or imprisoned for life. No pony, not even Sessile, knew it existed.


	3. Chapter 3

The name of the place I ruled as a duchess is long forgotten in history. I changed its name later to something more suitable to my ponies. Eventually, and for the sake of storytelling, it received the name _Rovar_.

The pegasi of Rovar were some of the nicest ponies I had ever met. They seemed fine with being under Equestrian control, and they cared for me. From the way they treated me, I thought they enjoyed my company, and I was correct. I felt I was a very good ruler. There weren't many problems, but when there were, I would personally deal with it. I remember walking on one of the streets in the main capital city, and I overheard some pegasi talking. What had caught my ear, was them using my name, but they later added "Queen" as a title. As much as I liked the way "Queen Chrysalis" sounded, I knew they couldn't call me that. The problems that would arise from Celestia would be too great.

Rovar was a quiet place, but it wasn't an annoying quiet. It was a peaceful quiet. No immigration or emigration occurred between Rovar and the rest of Equestria. The ponies that were born there, died there. Sessile and I were the first ponies from another land to live there. Many pegasi asked if we were married or engaged, but sadly, we weren't. I wanted him to ask me, for I loved him. I still do nowadays, but that is later in my story. As the second year of my rule finished, Sessile became increasingly nervous. I didn't want to openly ask him about it, but it also annoyed me. My annoyance overcame me one day, and I asked him about it.

"I need to go back to Canterlot for a few days." he finally admitted. I was honestly stunned; stunned that he thought I would take offense at his short leave.

On the day of his departure, only a few minutes from his leaving time, we received news. Again, this is one of the days I clearly remember due to the events relating to it. My official assistant, although I needed no assistants, came into my room. I specifically recall her face, tear-struck and very red eyes.

She said, very solemnly, "A new disease arrived and recently killed eight pegasi."


	4. Chapter 4

The pacing I did when I received that news must have given me the strongest legs in Equestria. Because Sessile was already going to Canterlot, I didn't send a letter to the two princesses. He promised to return to help with the problem within a few days.

As the first days of the disease occurred, it appeared to move slowly. It primarily stayed in the southeast corner of Rovar. After the third day, though, it spread like wildfire. The new plague didn't kill ponies immediately, but they did eventually die. I took roughly six days for the pegasus infected to die. There were reports of an unknown disease prior to my assistant informing me, but they were kept quiet. The doctors thought it wasn't anything serious. The pegasi still looked up to me. I continued to behave normally, but with a slight avoidance of sick ponies. The pegasi didn't appear to be upset when my magic couldn't cure those infected.

My worry for Sessile started after the fourth day of his journey. He said he would only have been gone for three days, and with a plague forming, he would only have come sooner. I knew his love for me was too great for him to leave me.

I always did one certain spell very well. I doubt any pony could match my capability at seeing things far away, not even Celestia and Luna. My suspicions of them arose when I stopped receiving mail from them. Normally, I would receive letters from various ponies, and sometimes, the princesses, but the flow stopped. I had to spy on them to see if they knew what was happening.

I found them in Celestia's study room, and Luna appeared to be crying while Celestia kept her stern face.

"Celestia, we can't do this."

"I'm afraid we must, Luna."

"But Chrysalis is there."

"I know, and it pains me to do this, but it must be done."

"Have you even talked to Sessile since you put him in the dungeons?" This was the first time I had any hate towards Celestia.

"I asked him what I needed to know about the plague."

"Do you even know he was going to propose to Chrysalis when he returned?" I had never felt such joy, anger, and sadness at one moment before in my life. I knew he would ask me someday, but I didn't think Celestia would stop him.

"I do, but I can't afford to lose any more ponies than I already will. With Discord causing problems to the east, I cannot have the threat of plague affecting me."

"So you'll keep him alive while you let his would-be wife die?"

"I'm sorry, Luna, but I must do this."

My connection with Canterlot failed there. One reason was my extreme emotional reaction to the whole thing. Another was a static-like feeling that started to form. I looked outside my room, and stared at the sky. I knew what was happening as I watched it form. Over all of Rovar, a golden aura appeared, and created a dome over the land.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew it was a spell meant to keep any creature from entering or leaving without permission from the creator of the shield. Celestia had trapped all of us in, and the plague kept spreading. That night was the first night I had ever cried. I cried because Celestia had betrayed me and my fellow pegasi. I cried because we were all trapped with a disease that was going to kill us all. But mostly, I cried because I would never be able to marry Sessile.

I spent as much time as I could with the pegasi. Either they didn't know what was happening, or they accepted the fact, but they were as calm as ever. I was asked about what the shield preventing any form of escape was about. I always told the truth. Partly because I couldn't lie to the ponies that I love and love me. Partly because I was feeling great resentment towards Celestia.

I cared for those that were sick. I knew I would eventually catch this new plague, so I disregarded any form of protection against it. Being an alicorn, it would take longer to kill me. In the end, though, I would die. Again, I remember a specific day. This day was important, because it could be classified as my last, and my first.

I found a pegasus, alone, in the park of the city. He seemed unphased when I sat down next to. Judging from his appearance, he recently caught the virus, but still had a few days in him. I decided to try to comfort him in anyway possible. I didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do at that moment. It also would change everything.

"Are you alright, fine sir?"

"Yes I am, Queen Chrysalis."  
This was the first time a pegasus ever used the term "Queen" to my face. "Did you just call me 'Queen'?"

"I did, milady."

"Why?"

"Because you are like a queen to us. No pony would spend as much time with their subjects as you have."

"You should be careful, in case Celestia hears you."

"Why should I care about her? From what you have said, and I trust you completely, she sealed us in to protect herself from this virus. Instead of trying to help us, she voids all chance of any possible safety."

"How much do you trust me?"

I remember, quite clearly, the awkward look he gave when I asked him that question. The answer to that question, although he did and would probably never know, would affect my next action. "Queen Chrysalis, I would follow you to the ends of this world."

I returned to my room, and searched it. It took a long while, but I found what I was looking for: my forbidden book. The reason it was outlawed in Equestria was because the spells inside were too inconstant and would most likely lead to a worse outcome. The book particularly intrigued me because of its content. For every spell, there were the actual words to it, a short description to it, and a poetic phrase of it. The poetic phrases I read for fun, for they were very interesting. They all seemed to have side effects, but only a select few were malevolent. I spell I used that day, I had not read before. If I had, I still would have used it. It was the only spell that had any chance of saving my ponies. After that spell, I read and read that phrase so many times, I found myself reciting it in my dreams. My book is now lost in time, but the spell and poem still live on in my mind.

_To save the world of a foe, unseen._  
_Use this spell and rid the land of it, clean._  
_Wary you should be, for you will transform._  
_Into a creature, that travels in a swarm._  
_It will affect every pony in sight._  
_Those that survive must be ready to fight._  
_In the eyes of ponies, you'll be a beast._  
_For the affection of others, must you feast._


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke from my sudden slumber after an unknown amount of time. I found myself on the floor and with a terrible ache. My whole body seemed to be fatigued without any reason. What had surprised me were my hooves. I saw holes going right through. The scary part, though, is that I wasn't in shock. When I saw my hooves, it felt like they were always like that, even though I remembered when they were whole. My horn also seemed to feel unusual. When I looked into a mirror, I saw the new curves in it. Again, I was unaffected by my own appearance. My wings seemed to be of a much thinner material. More holes, though, were in my wings. The rest of the features of my body stayed relatively the same. My coat and mane did deepened in color and my size increased.

I closed my eyes, releasing a small tear. I knew I would never look the same as I used to. Also, I wondered how I would confront my pegasi. When I reopened my eyes, I finally went into shock. In the mirror I saw myself, as I was. My horn returned to its normal shape and my hooves were hole-less. That moment, I felt a rush of flames around me, and I changed back into my new form.

I spent the next few minutes thinking about ponies, and I would change into their form. I saw Sessile, the love of my life. I saw Luna, and I remembered the times I spent with her. Those memories brought a grin to my face. It was the first time I smiled since the magical aura was put over us. Then, I remembered Celestia. My hatred that burned within me flared when I saw her in my reflection. The alicorn who trapped my ponies and myself. The alicorn who never seemed to have actually cared for me. The alicorn who imprisoned my would-be husband to "save" him in her eyes. I knew I would get revenge on her someday.

I had to force myself to see the pegasi of Rovar. I was afraid that they would shun me due to my looks, but then I saw them. They almost resembled me, in a way. Their coat closely matched mine, and they all grew horns. Wings were also similar to mine. Their eyes, though, were different. The entire eyeball on their head was a light blue. No pupil or iris visible. My eyes, quite opposite, had two irises, one inside of the other. The outer iris was a light green while the inner one was darker.

I remember that even though the ponies were all changed, they were frightened of my appearance. I couldn't think of a way to prove I was normal in mind, but that was soon solved for me. A little filly pegasus, changed by my spell, came up to me and talked to me.

"Excuse me, but did you do this to us?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I had to save every pony from the disease."

Unexpectedly, she flew up, and hugged me around my neck. Her hooves felt weird with the holes, as she said, "Thank you, Queen Chrysalis."

After that, the ponies followed my every command. They quickly learned about their ability to change forms. Because we were separate from other ponies, I renamed ourselves "Changelings" in respect to our new ability. One day, not long after my spell, Celestia's shield fell from the sky and dissolved in the air. I knew she would search the area for any sign of life, and probably destroy it. I convinced the changelings to leave the land, and to follow me. We traveled south, and into other worlds, for we needed to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

So many years have passed since that day. Probably thousands of years. Throughout my endless life with my changelings, I thought of how to get revenge on Celestia. It was the one of the only things that kept me going. As much as I hated Celestia for what she did, I still loved Luna. She tried to defend me against her older sister.

It took many years before I heard of what happened to the alicorns of Equestria. I heard from one of the towns I lived in for food. This town was near the border of Equestria. I left the town that same evening, and never saw it again. I cried for what seemed like forever. I had always hoped I would find Sessile again, but he was dead. Again, as with most of my problems, I blamed them on Celestia. Much, much later, less than a year ago from today, I received news that a royal wedding was occurring in Canterlot. The wedding caught my eye, due to it involving powerful love, but also that it included Celestia's niece, Cadance. I never tried invading Equestria because Celestia was too strong. But with this wedding, I knew I could best her.

I hoped to remain quiet until my plan unfolded, but I had to see her. Luna thought I was dead, so I had to disguise myself. Thinking the only way I could convince her of something, without showing my true form, was to be her when I confront her. It was about a week before the wedding. I found the Moon Princess alone in the largest tower in Canterlot, staring at the night sky.

"Princess Luna."

"What? Who's there?"

It felt awkward seeing her after such a long time, and I was pretending to be her.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Why do you look like me? I cannot sense any magic performing your disguise."

"There is no magic being used."

"Then how are you doing this?"

"I have a special talent, and we'll leave it at that. What I came here for, tonight, was to warn you."

"About what?"

"Don't be at the wedding. Stay on the moon."

I left the room, for I didn't know how to continue our conversation. I hoped she would take my advice, which she did, but she did not remain silent. Within a few hours, a purple aura spread over Canterlot, bringing back chilling memories of when I was an alicorn. I prepared my changelings; in case this occurred so I could stay within the city. I was quite surprised when I found the caverns under the castle neglected. Princess Cadance wasn't very hard to trap. She may say otherwise, but I was generally nice to her. My revenge plot was not against her, so I felt no need to torture her more than her imprisonment was already doing.

Shining Armor, I like that stallion. He reminded me of Sessile when I first met him. I could never love Shining Armor, though. I would always love Sessile. My plan did involve hurting him slightly, but I wouldn't kill him. Again, I was focused on Celestia.

I wonder if the Solar Princess put a connect spell between herself and her student. When I first met her, I immediately felt distaste towards. Although, shaking one's flank at someone when you first meet them is not the best way to make friends. That was the mistake I made. I didn't realize how close Twilight Sparkle was to Princess Cadance.

The rest of the story, well, you should know. The wedding occurred, my plan started to work, and Cadance and Shining Armor stopped me. Ironically, the place the "love shield" sent my changelings and me, was Rovar, our old home. Celestia sent royal guards after us. She is currently doing her best to round up all of us. Whether she wants to kill us, or just detain us, I do not know. All I know is that I will be found soon. Most of the changelings are imprisoned back in Canterlot already. I kind of want to go with them. I don't want to leave them to defend for themselves. The remaining changelings seem to understand what I am saying. They, themselves, also want to stay as a group, and not separate. We plan to meet our captors, just as the dusk would fall. I chose that time, because when we would return to Canterlot, Luna would be there as well. All I want, right now, is to see my first and only true friend.


End file.
